


Interpretations

by Trismegistus (Lebateleur)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: #IFDrabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon, Trojan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/pseuds/Trismegistus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Achilles and Patroclus tire of Elysium, they return to roam the world of the living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretations

Sometimes they return to wander. Achilles observes with wonder, Patroclus, heartache: diseases that no longer kill, women with the freedom of men, disagreements that don’t end in war. To have been born in this age, he thinks. 

He understands this strange thing their language has become over the ages, and other languages besides. He has always had a gift for it. He renders this new retelling of Achilles’ song into their tongue so Achilles may hear it too. Once, Achilles might have spoken eagerly of glory, but when Patroclus closes the book, he simply holds Patroclus’ hand, and is silent.

**Author's Note:**

> It would be hard to overstate how much I love _Song of Achilles_.


End file.
